


Anshine Stops Racism

by MoonPsychic



Category: Adventure Forward (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPsychic/pseuds/MoonPsychic
Summary: Anshine is gonna try to stop racism
Relationships: Stratosfear/Mayor Maynot (Anshine)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Anshine Stops Racism

It was a wonderful day in Robloxia the points are relaxing the people are happy...until someone HAD to ruin it "I'm gonna say the N word" Ixol says "THAT'S RACIST YOU CAN'T SAY THE N WORD!!" anshine yelled in anger at ixol, anshine has thrown multiple Stars at anshine sending him back to his distorted paradise hopefully learning his lesson, 

Anshine then teleports to aromist to tell her "Aromist I've done it I've stopped racism" anshine said proudly "Thank you anshine with racism gone I am now free to roam this earth" aromist replied happily and as they were gonna happily teleport back to the Emporium SOMEONE APPEARED "NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT AND I DO! I'M GONNA SAY THE N WORD" celesteal said in an a loud voice "MS AROMIST GET DOWN!!" anshine yelled, "N#$%@!!!" Celesteal yelled causing the area around him to explode, after the explosion happened anshine survived the explosion and got himself up from the smoke and dirt aromist on the other hand...sadly shattered "AROMIST WHERE ARE YOU ARE YOU OK?!" anshine yelled "She's no longer with us anshine and with her dead i can say the n word whenever I want" celesteal said in a cackling voice while holding pieces of aromist's point his plan was almost gonna succeed until...."NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT CELESTEAL, AND I DO PREPARE FOR MY CIVIL RIGHTS STAR BEAM!" The second star savior appeared and began charging up a civil rights star beam and launches it at celesteal reducing him to nothingness, celesteal says weakly "anshine my friend you wouldn't let me die would you...." anshine replied back angrily "Shut up Cracker.." celesteal yelled in pain "AAAAAAAARRGGGHH!!" however though the shattered pieces of aromist's point has disappeared off of celesteal's hand when celesteal was hit by the civil rights star beam..

A Few Days Later

"Hey what's that coming out of the water?" anshine said in wonder "IT IS I STRATOSFEAR" stratosfear said "Stratosfear?! what are you doing here!?" anshine asked "i am here to have my revenge on you points for allowing aromist to die at the hands of celesteal "BUT STRATOSFEAR WE DID EVERYTHING WE COULD!" anshine yelled "I've already made up my mind" stratosfear replied "STRATOSFEAR DON'T DO IT THIS WON'T BRING AROMIST BACK!!" in a moment there it look like stratosfear was gonna change his mind but it went back to how it originally was "N#@$%!!!!!!" stratosfear yelled causing an explosion to happen near the points "AHHHHHH!!" anshine yelled after the explosion happened anshine and the points flew into the water to not let the explosion reach them during that time they swam to an island to not drown. 

"This is anshine's log number 42, stratosfear has struck us from out of the sky by saying the n word" anshine said in a low, sad voice "it just doesn't make sense anshine, stratosfear would NEVER say the n word" compale exclaimed "I don't understand it either compale but there are some things you just gotta live with.." anshine replied "Unless..." anshine said in newfound energy "CELESTEAL!!" anshine yelled "I SHOULD'VE KNOWN IT WAS YOU!" anshine said in anger "anshine my friend I see that you've discovered my master plan" celesteal said cunningly "now that I've taken over stratosfear's body I can say the n word whenever and wherever I want" he said while chuckling internally, but it was at this moment when anshine had an idea on how to stop celesteal, "so what you're saying is that you're inside another man right?" anshine asked "why yes I suppose you can say that" celesteal replied, "but celesteal wouldn't that make you GAY!!" it was it this moment celesteal knew....he messed up "No This can't be....!" celesteal Yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" celesteal yelled before turning into a stone and disappearing off of stratosfear's body.

"Well boys we did it celesteal is no more!" anshine said happily "Hello anshine..." stratosfear said happily "stratosfear?! what are you doing here?!" anshine asked "I've come to thank for your service to this world" stratosfear replied "no thanks necessary stratosfear" anshine said in a calm voice "as a token of my gratitude i'd like to give you the point shatterer" stratosfear said while giving anshine the point shatterer (the point shatterer is a mirror when looked at it shows your true robloxian form (unless you were already a point from birth like yawgate than it just shows you yourself but with a shattered point) looking at your true robloxian causes the point in your face to shatter) "stratosfear i am glad to call you my best friend" anshi.....Mayor Maynot said "and as to you My Old Friend" stratosfear replied happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy my story :)


End file.
